Off Day
by gilgameshforeternity
Summary: Grimmjow is bored, so who does he go see? Ichigo of course!Rated M for yaoi and language. IchigoxGrimmjow


Ichigo walked casually down the street. School had ended and everyone was off at the park. He really didn't feel like going. He just wanted to go home, finish his homework and go to sleep. He felt drained for some reason, popping in and out of his body took it's toll. He noticed bags under his eyes when he looked in the mirror. It seemed like a spell of peace at the moment, hollows would pop up every now and then, usually at night of course, but other then that, no real threats had presented itself. He yawned and rubbed a hand over his face tiredly. The roar of an engine echoed through the silent streets of the residential area. He looked back over his book bag to see a motorcycle coming down the road. The machine slowed suddenly, coasting next to the orange haired teen.

The person pulled off their black helmet and Ichigo stopped. "What up shinigami?" a teal haired man with a cocky smile asked as he stopped the Harley he was straddling.

"Grimmjaw" Ichigo growled taking a defensive stance.

"Don't be so hasty, I'm just here to offer a ride"

"What?! Where did you get that bike!" Ichigo asked suspiciously, looking the arrancar over, he had the familiar white pants on of the espada but he wore a fitted shirt of black and a jacket.

The man laughed and steadied himself on the bike "Just because I'm an arrancar doesn't mean I can't touch your physical world, remember?" he laughed. The white hollow mask on his cheek glinted viciously in the sunlight as he smiled.

"I'm not going to take rides from a stranger" Ichigo shot back.

"Aw come on, at the moment nothing's going on, I'm bored. Now hop on shinigami, lets take this fucker for a ride" he laughed.

"Why he hell should I?" Ichigo growled.

"Because if you don't…. then maybe we'll just have to finish our fight here and now" Grimmjaw offered standing up. Ichigo didn't reply, it wouldn't exactly be good idea to fight, numerous homes would get destroyed in the process.

"I'll just walk then" he said with a snap and started towards his house again. The blue haired man laughed and sat back down on the bike, the engine roared again and he easily maneuvered to stop in front of Ichigo.

"Stop fooling around and just hop on, or I'll follow you" he laughed. Ichigo glared down at him, it was extremely annoying to have to stop. He didn't really care actually, grimmjaw didn't seem to have malicious intentions, so what was the harm?

"Got an extra helmet?" he asked, a satisfied smile crossing his lips. He tossed the black helmet he had been wearing to Ichigo. "Not going to wear one?"

"Don't feel like it"

"Then I won't either" he sighed and slipped onto the back seat of the motorcycle. He placed the helmet behind him underneath some strapped down netting along with his book bag.

"Hold on shinigami" Grimmjaw laughed gassing the engine. Ichigo sighed but didn't hold onto the espada in front of him. "At least have some kind of sense" grimmjaw laughed. The orange haired teen rolled his eyes, he just wanted to get home. He loosely wrapped his arms around Grimmjaw's waist.

They pulled away from the spot and wind whistled past their ears. He had no idea why grimmjaw felt to take it upon himself to pick him up. He gestured with his thumb where to turn. They slowed and then turned, grimmjaw leaned into it easily as if he had been riding a bike all his life. Ichigo tightened his grip around the espada's waist. He himself had ridden a bike only two times before. He closed his eyes, he had the urge to just lean against the arrancar, he still felt tired, but in his better judgment didn't, he felt it might've been awkward.

"Been sleeping much lately?" he heard Grimmjaw's voice carry back to him over the wind. He opened his eyes.

"Not really… how'd you guess?"

"You falling asleep back there and you have bags under your eyes" he stated with a laugh slowing down at a crossing and intersection to wait for other cars to go.

"Sorry, Rukia has been getting me up in the middle of the night to go get hollows" he yawned closing his eyes again.

"Ha! Sucks to be you, it's because there's so much spiritual pressure in the area" grimmjaw laughed, he watched as people turned. He waited for an answer then felt something against his shoulder. He looked back, Ichigo was asleep. Eyes closed, breathing shallow, he could feel the shinigami grip loosening and tightening. He turned back to the road to find it was their turn and pulled forward, drawing on his memory to get them to the teens house.

Ichigo woke to someone tapping him on the forehead. He grunted and sat up bringing a hand to rub his eyes. "We're here orange"

He opened his eyes to see the clinic looming over them. "Thanks" he whispered and stood up, pulling his book bag out he just about fell over from still being half asleep.

Grimmjaw stood up, placing the kickstand on the bike and followed after the half awake shinigami. "You can hang out if you want" Ichigo sighed unlocking the door.

"Don't you have a family?" grimmjaw asked, Ichigo closed the door behind them and took his shoes off.

"Yeah, but I'm here early, I don't usually get a ride from an espada" he mumbled yawning again and walking past the peaceful enemy into the kitchen.

"Well excuse me, if want to go back I'll gladly drop you off" grimmjaw growled slightly.

"Don't get all defensive" Ichigo yawned and started up the stairs to the rooms above.

"Sorry, things have been really slow over at Las Noches, everyone's restless. People were starting to…. Fight" grimmjaw said with a laugh.

"No problem, things have just been as slow, Chad, Ishida and Orihime have been wanting to help. But the hollow just aren't worth it for everyone to get up in the middle of the night" Ichigo yawned again.

He opened the door to his room and walked in, tossing his book bag to his bed he joined it by sitting down. Grimmjaw stood at the entrance, leaning against the door frame. "Your room eh? It's freakin small" he laughed.

Ichigo didn't respond but laid back with a large sigh. He rubbed his hands over his face again and closed his eyes. "It suits me"

"Over at Las Noches, our rooms are huge, like palaces" he laughed. He looked over at Ichigo, no response came. Ichigo was asleep, laying off on his bed he looked as though there wasn't an espada in the room.

"Maybe I'll leave then" grimmjaw whispered straightening up.

Ichigo wasn't dreaming of anything in particular. It was just darkness, he could hear the faint voice of grimmjaw. It felt good to finally un wind, he could feel the tension leaving his shoulders as he relaxed into the bed. More then anything he hoped that Rukia wouldn't call him on his phone to say there was a hollow. He could feel reality slipping away, then the funniest sensation arose. Like something was dragging up his shirt. He stirred when he felt warm calloused hands ghost over his skin and he knit his brow. Bu when his orange eyes opened he was met with the sight of grimmjaw leaning over him.

"Gri-!" the espada was good at interrupting things, he pressed theirs lips against each others. The orange haired teen was quickly awake, his hands flew up to push at the arrancar.

He broke away as the blue haired man climbed onto the bed, he let an incoherent objection of a noise out as the espada pressed down upon him. He had no idea why grimmjaw was doing this, but if he had a say, he wasn't going to let it happen so easily. He pushed harder, finding his voice finally.

"What the hell! Stop!" he shouted. Grimmjaw was just as strong as him, taking a hold of the teens thrashing wrists he thrust them down to the bed.

"It was just a little kiss shinigami" he laughed.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Ichigo spat.

"An what if I don't? Haven't cha ever wondered? I myself have, I'm not afraid to admit it" he purred leaning down. Ichigo was still breathing somewhat hard from the momentary fist fight. He stared up at the espada confused, he looked him over.

The mans blue tousled hair, to his lighter colored eyes. He could feel Grimmjaw's hips fidgeting against his own, and he realized what he wanted. He glared up at him, was he crazy or something? They were enemies. Even if this was a time of peace it didn't mean that uncalled for actions were meant to be made. He made another attempt to move away, he could see the amusement in Grimmjaw's eyes.

"Come on, Ichigo" he smiled. Grimmjaw chuckled, shifting so both of Ichigo's wrist were in one hand. He reached down easily, the orange haired teen letting a noise of surprise out when Grimmjaw's hand grab his groin.

"Get off of me!" Ichigo growled feeling thoroughly violated. The teal haired man just leaned down again and kissed him.

He shut his eyes from the bizarre sight on top of him. The fact of grimmjaw kissing him was strange enough, but the sensation between his legs certainly wasn't. Maybe it was because his enemy was doing it that it was wrong, but it felt so good. Involuntarily he felt his hips roll up against the mans hand. Grimmjaw pulled it away, letting his hand travel over Ichigo's body. Though Ichigo wasn't doing anything in particular to stop this, he still felt this as wrong. But the only real message that was being sent to his brain was pleasure.

"Just let go" grimmjaw whispered.

"N-no…. I can't jus-" he felt Grimmjaw's hand slip underneath his jeans and all thought process stopped. His hips bucked and he let a small noise of pleasure out. Grimmjaw smiled, watching Ichigo's face be written over in satisfaction.

He let go of Ichigo's wrist and leaned back down to kiss the orange haired teen again. He felt Ichigo's hands clutch his shoulders. He figured now was good a time as any to take his chance, pulling his hand away he started at undoing the shinigami's pants. Ichigo put no resistance, in fact he was eager to feel the same pleasure again. As Grimmjaw's hands made light work of Ichigo's clothing, he was able to easily share tongue with the shinigami, exploring his enemies' mouth, to taste the teen with such ease. Ichigo pulled away with a gasp when he felt his own pants slip down his hips.

"Keep your friends close" Grimmjaw whispered kissing the teen again. "keep your enemies closer" he finished taking a hold of the shinigami and Ichigo let a noise of pure ecstasy out.

The orange haired teen was withering underneath the espada. He felt the arrancar's hand drag down his shaft and he cried out, griping grimmjaw to him, he was in absolute pleasure. Grimmjaw smiled at his work, he kissed the shinigami again, feeling Ichigo's hands come up to tunnel into his hair, tugging slightly with every gesture he made down below. He nipped the shinigami's lip and left the teen's mouth. Ichigo took a shuddering breath but it didn't last when he suddenly felt Grimmjaw's hot mouth close over his erection. He moaned in pure pleasure, his hands gripped tightly to the teal haired espada. Clenching his teeth he forced down another moan to look down at the arrancar.

"G-Grimmjaw" he panted.

The sixth espada pulled away, licking his lips and came back up to kiss the shinigami. He hungrily delved his tongue into Ichigo's mouth, feeling the man beneath him share the same hunger. Ichigo pulled the arrancar closer, deepening the kiss as much as he could. Grimmjaw continued to share saliva with the shinigami as he reached back to pull at his pants. Ichigo himself worked hastily to pull his jeans off, eager for the teal haired mans touch once more.

Grimmjaw gripped the shinigami's hips, Ichigo broke away to take a gasp of air closing his eyes as he felt the espada's erection applying pressure to his entrance. "Ready?" the arrancar whispered hoarsely.

Ichigo opened his eyes, somewhat surprised to hear the espada asking "Yeah" he whispered.

With a forceful thrust he entered the shinigami, Ichigo threw his head back forcefully into to the bed, arching his back, choking down a cry as he gripped the sheets. He bit his lip and relaxed to the feel of Grimmjaw kissing up the side of his cheek. Ichigo was thoroughly surprised that the espada wasn't fucking him into the mattress, instead he was dumbstruck by the teal haired mans affectionate gestures. He gladly accepted the loving motions as he adjusted to the size of his momentary lover.

"Can I move?" Grimmjaw murmured resting his forehead against Ichigo's. The orange haired teen reached up to kiss the espada once more.

"Go ahead" in truth Ichigo kind of enjoyed seeing such a caring side of the usually angered espada.

He felt the arrancar pull out and he braced himself, gripping the sheets and closing his eyes. The espada thrust back into him once more, Ichigo gasped out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Grimmjaw moved slowly at first, still littering kisses across the shinigami's lips. Ichigo gripped the arrancar to him tightly, moving his own hips to meet Grimmjaw's, egging him to go faster. Feeling the teal haired man grasping his hips, he dug his blunt nails into the espada's back pulling them closer, loving the sensation of the arrancar inside of him. Grimmjaw loved the fact Ichigo was so willing, reaching, grasping Ichigo's deserted member he started to pump, gaining the rhythm their hips were moving.

Ichigo forced their hips together and kissed Grimmjaw roughly. No coherent though was in the teens mind as he was thoroughly fucked. He could feel his climax coming fast, he pushed harder against Grimmjaw. "Ichigo" the teal haired man moaned.

"I can feel it" the shinigami whispered in breaths. He kissed his enemy once more, feeling Grimmjaw's hand slide down his shaft once more, coming up to finger the slit of his head.

Grimmjaw felt the shinigami's muscles tighten around him, he thrust into the teen and Ichigo moaned, coming onto the espada's stomach. The sensation ran through his brief lover and into the teal haired man, he kissed the shinigami, coming inside the Ichigo. With a ragged breath Ichigo relaxed himself, feeling Grimmjaw kiss him on the lips again he kissed back. He felt the espada pull out sending shockwaves through both their bodies and Ichigo pulled the arrancar to kiss him, he may have been his enemy but he wanted to kiss him.

"Oh shit" Ichigo whispered as they parted. A sly smile crossed the espada's lips.

"Told ya to let go" the shinigami gave a breathy laugh and reached around to find his jeans. Likewise Grimmjaw pulled his uniform pants on.

Ichigo zipped his pants and laid back, he felt extremely tired now ' _I just did it with my enemy'_ he thought.

"No need to thank " Grimmjaw laughed standing up. Ichigo didn't get to respond as he closed his eyes, sleep consuming his freshly fucked mind.

Ichigo woke suddenly to someone shaking his shoulder. He mumbled something and sat up, it was his sister.

"It's dinner time Ichi!" she giggled.

"wha-" Ichigo ran a hand through his hair "okay" his sister gave a smile and bounded out. The shinigami was about to get up when something crinkled under his hand.

He picked up the paper and unfolded it, in somewhat neatly scribbled words was the message;

_  
Thanks for the time shinigami. _

-6  
P.S your nails hurt 

Ichigo blushed slightly at the last comment and crumpled the note in his hand, leaving it on the bed as he stood up. With his departure from the room he looked back to his bed then walked down stairs without saying a word to get ready for dinner. He felt extremely hungry and he knew exactly why.

* * *

Discalimer: I don't own them T.T

My first IchigoxGrimmjow fic. don't be afraid to leave comments telling me what I can improve on!!! No flamming though!!


End file.
